En el amor todo se vale
by GuilledroFarsantes
Summary: Pedro Beggio es un hombre recientemente casado con Camila , vivió los últimos tres años de su vida con ella…siempre pensaron en un futuro juntos…hasta que un día entra a trabajar en el estudio de Guillermo Graziani, como su socio, y se le da vuelta todo… Aclaración: No puedo editar el nombre del programa porque no aparece "Farsantes"


**Titulo: **"En el amor todo se vale"

**Fandom:** Guilledro

**Personajes:** Pedro Beggio & Guillermo Graziani

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada, ni Guillermo , ni Pedro (ojala Pedro fuera mío! jaja)

**Argumento:** Pedro Beggio es un hombre recientemente casado con Camila , vivió los últimos tres años de su vida con ella…siempre pensaron en un futuro juntos…hasta que un día entra a trabajar en el estudio de Guillermo Graziani, como su socio, y se le da vuelta todo…la vida, los sentimientos, no entiende que le pasa ,esta confundido. En el camino va a ir encontrando personas que lo ayuden a descubrir quien es realmente y a quien ama de verdad.

**Nota:** La historia comienza después de la conversación que tuvieron Pedro y Diego en los vestuarios del gimnasio en el capitulo 25. Es la primer fic que escribo, estoy intentando escribir .

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Pedro Beggio. Se había levantado esa mañana al lado de su mujer, Camila, se había preparado un café y tenia ganas de ir a correr. Bueno...tenia ganas de ir a correr era la excusa que iba a usar con Camila, en realidad Pedro, tenia ganas de ir a buscar a Diego, el chico con el cual se viene encontrando mucho últimamente...esta vez iba a ser el quien lo fuera a buscar. El pasado Viernes habían tenido un encuentro un poco fuerte. Diego había encarado a Pedro...Pedro quiso pegarle para que dejara de decir todo lo que le estaba diciendo pero no lo hizo, no pudo pegarle porque el sabia que tenia razón.

-Pedro: Amor, voy a salir a correr

-Camila: *se acerca* Mi vida seguro que te sentís bien

Para salir a correr?

-Pedro: Si, me siento bien. Vuelvo mas tarde, si?

*la besa y se va hacia la puerta*

-Camila: Te amo

-Pedro: Yo también!

Ya fuera de su casa se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo... 'yo también? yo también amo a Camila?' pensaba mientras se alejaba de su casa…Llego al gimnasio y escucha una voz que provenía desde atrás

"_Que lindo verte hoy por acá otra vez, me buscabas?"_

Pedro se da vuelta y ve a la persona que estaba buscando, Diego.

-Pedro: "Hola…no te confundas, no te estaba buscando…solo vine a correr"

-Diego: Solo a correr? Tu mirada no dice lo mismo, estas bien?

-Pedro: Si...

-Diego: Perdona por lo que te dije el Viernes, no s…

*Pedro lo interrumpe* -Pedro: No te disculpes…

-Diego: Tuve razón con lo que dije? Sabes que yo me di cuenta en el momento cuando te dije que si tenes a alguien especial, que te animes, que confíes…en quien pensabas?

-Pedro: en quien…*titubeaba* en quien pensaba…?

-Diego: Si…sabes que me podes contar, no voy a salir corriendo a contarle a tu adorada esposa

-Pedro: Bueno, no hace falta que metas a Camila en esto…no tiene nada que ver

-Diego: No cambies de tema…en quien pensabas? En alguien especial?

-Pedro: bueno…si…en mi jefe, mi socio…

-Diego: Mira vos…enamorado de su jefe…

-Pedro: Para! Para…nunca dije que estoy enamorado…

-Diego: No hace falta que lo digas, se nota… como hablas sobre el…como se llama?

-Pedro: Guillermo

-Diego: y no te la pensas jugar por Guillermo? No pensas animarte?

-Pedro: Que? Que decís? Estoy casado, nunca le haría esto a Camila

-Diego: ay no, con excusas baratas no. Cuando uno esta enamorado se la tiene que jugar, es así de fácil. Amas a tu mujer?

-Pedro: Que si la amo?

-Diego: No me respondas con otra pregunta, es fácil … la amas o no?

-Pedro: A Camila la quiero, pase los últimos tres años de mi vida junto a ella

-Diego: La queres…pero no la amas. Ahí tenes tu respuesta

-Pedro: Pero…

-Diego: Sin peros, deja de meter excusas…

-Pedro: No se que hacer…estoy confundido

-Diego: Es fácil, vas un día y lo encaras, le decís todo de una . Viste como yo te encare el Viernes pasado? Bueno, así

-Pedro: Claro, para vos es fácil decirlo, no voy a entrar un día al estudio y decirle "me gustas"

-Diego: Que complicado que sos!

-Pedro: JA! Complicado yo?

-Diego: Si, vos…bueno ,arreglas con el para encontrarse en algún lugar solos, tranquilos y lo hablan

*Pedro confundido, nervioso, incomodo mira la hora y finge que tiene que irse*

-Pedro: Bueno…se me hace tarde tengo que ir al estudio para…

*Diego lo interrumpe*

-Diego: Ver a Guillermo?

-Pedro: Que idiota sos! No se para que te lo conté…ni siquiera te conozco

-Diego: *acercándose* Queres que nos conozcamos? No tengo problema

-Pedro *se aleja*: Chau Diego me tengo que ir

-Diego: *grita* nunca me dijiste tu nombre!

-Pedro: Pedro!

Ya fuera del gimnasio Pedro empezó a caminar , sus pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Diego…animarse? Jugársela? Esto es amor? Esta enamorado de Guillermo? No esta seguro…de lo único que si, esta seguro es que desde que entro a ese estudio de abogados no deja de pensar ni un segundo en Guille…sueña con el…siempre piensa si esta bien, en que estará haciendo…esto es amor?

Nunca sintió algo así por alguien, ni siquiera por Camila…tantos sentimientos juntos…

Llega a su casa y lo recibe su mujer

-Camila: *se tira a sus brazos y lo besa*

-Pedro: Epa! Que recibimiento, a que se debe?

-Camila: Te extrañe, no puedo extrañarte?

-Pedro: Claro que si

-Camila: Y vos? No me extrañaste mi amor?

-Pedro: Si…si te extrañe *finge una sonrisa*

-Camila: *lo vuelve a besar*

-Pedro: Mi vida creo que voy a ducharme y a dormir, no me siento muy bien

-Camila: Que paso?

-Pedro: Nada, solamente estoy cansado *la besa*

-Camila: Bueno, si necesitas algo avisame.

Pedro se va a duchar, necesitaba estar solo, relajado…termino de ducharse y se fue a dormir. Claro…el pretendía dormir, si tan solo sus pensamientos lo dejaran tranquilo por un rato…Guillermo, Guillermo y Guillermo esos eran sus pensamientos, que le estaba pasando? Pensó en lo que le dijo Diego de arreglar para encontrarse y hablar a solas con Guille…dudo pero finalmente marco su numero

_*charla telefónica*_

-Guillermo: Si?

-Pedro: Emm…hola?

-Guillermo: Pedro, que paso?

-Pedro: Nada, solo quería preguntarte…si tal vez…podríamos ir a tomar algo…

-Guillermo: A tomar algo? Para que? Algún caso que tengamos que ver?

-Pedro: No, no tiene que ver con el trabajo…

-Guillermo: Y con que tiene que ver?

-Pedro: Nada, solo quería ir a tomar algo con vos y hablar…

_-Guillermo:_ Hablar?

_-Pedro:_ Si, hablar…de vos…de mí

En eso Pedro escucha que se abre la puerta del dormitorio…se da vuelta y estaba Camila, ahí parada escuchando la conversación telefónica de su marido con Guillermo…


End file.
